


Complete

by lostyourwar



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostyourwar/pseuds/lostyourwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's love for Ian is unfathomable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

You float as though you were never meant to touch the ground, a divine creature, made of clarity and passion and of everything that is beautiful.  
I want to see you smile at me, see the reflection of something worth saving in your eyes, see myself cleansed of sin through the filter of your love.   
I need to see you smile, and forget that I've ever felt sorrow, forget why anything has ever mattered more to me than the way your lips curve to one side, or the crinkling at the corners of your sparkling gaze, the shadow of red lashes where they rest against your flushed cheek.   
There is nothing in this moment but the way you make me float in your ocean.  
The peeling walls and the stiff mattress I've owned for too long and the cold of Chicago fade into the hum of the background.   
You dance to the rhythm of your own pulse, wonderfully erratic from exertion.   
Your naked skin is pale and glimmering in the moonlight bathing us through the window.  
Liquid joy, you are the vodka I drink when I dream of it, and you are the bedsheets that contained the heat of our sex, grace and security.  
Nothing exists right now except your body expressing beyond what your vocabulary limits you to.   
I know this and I feel your thousands of unspoken words in the back of my eyes.  
And when the edges start to blur, you collapse into the bed where we made love, and you engulf me, consume the very essence of my being, until you are complete, and sated, and defined, until I am an open wound.   
You are the moonlight spilling in, embracing me with your light, too far and too dim to give me your warmth.  
I dreamt of you again last night. I need you to return.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda poorly written, its a slightly edited something from my journal. i don't want to keep writing mickey missing ian after this, but bear with me, its how i feel. unbetaed, not really great but there ya go


End file.
